One Sweet Deal
by a'bit.pessimist
Summary: Sesshomaru is a candy tycoon who always enjoys a challenge which in this case is buying another major candy company,but first he needs something to back him up, A Wife.And enlists Sango, his mail messenger from downstairs to be one, But will he get more?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:** my first fanfic…sorry if I made anyone too OOC. -.-"  
and there's bound to be some Kagome bashing in there somewhere…. :DD

**disclaimer: okay, so I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it cause if I did, Sango wouldn't have married Miroku and have kids with him cause he would have died in some horrible fire after she caught him banging some whore. AND Kagome wouldn't have married Inuyasha because she would have also died in the same fire because she was the whore. **(Sorry but I had to let that out.)**  
**

Chapter one: You Need a Wife

"You need a wife"

It was the most ridiculous piece of advice and Sesshomaru Taishou barely raised and eyebrow before responding, "You're fired." "You can't fire me." Inuyasha scoffed. "I'm too valuable…your CFO _and_ your half brother." Sesshomaru slightly growled at that statement as Inuyasha slid a fax across Sesshomaru's desk. "And speaking as both, I see no other way. Two other corporations are chomping at the bit for the deal, and both CEOs have wives. It looks to me like Tōtōsai Miyazaki wants and honest, good old-fashioned family man to take care of his company, so if you're so hell bent on owning the Miyazaki Sweets Candy Company, you'd better consider producing a Mrs. Sesshomaru Taishou ASAP."

Swiveling around in his chair, Sesshomaru turned to face the window. From his office on the top 38th floor, he stared out across the city of Tokyo. He's mind racing to find another solution to the problems plaguing what should have been an easy purchase. He wanted that candy company. Hell, he wanted every company that posed a challenge to him. He was Sesshomaru Taishou, and he destroyed anything that came in between him and what he wanted. Acquisitions seem to fill a hole in him, even it the feeling was only temporary.

Inuyasha was right, though. Acquiring Miyazaki Sweets was going to take more than quick thinking, clever strategies.

Actually, Miyazaki had invited each and every potential buyer to his main headquarters in Kyoto for the weekend. It was a chance for each man to see how the company was run, tour the plant, and get to know each other. Sesshomaru would need a wife with him there if he wanted the extra push to get the deal.

"I spoke with Naraku this morning," Inuyasha said breaking Sesshomaru train of thought.

Sesshomaru inhaled sharply. Naraku Onigumo was a ruthless business ma. He also wanted to own the Miyazaki Sweets, and would be willing to pay top dollar for the honor. Naraku's own candy company was a longtime rival to Miyazaki Sweets and he was looking to eliminate the completion. But the man was three times divorced and a notorious player. Sesshomaru had heard that Miyazaki wouldn't even review a bid from Naraku, no matter how high the price was. Sesshomaru assumed it was because of his marital reputation.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, "He's willing to play a hefty premium to by Miyazaki Sweets from you _if_ you get it from Miyazaki."

Sesshomaru grounded his teeth. What the hell was he considering anyway? Buying and selling. It was a standard business man's M.O. But in this case, taking a man's life's work and selling it to the highest bidder -to someone who only wanted to dissolve the company- well for some reason, this time Sesshomaru wasn't content with that.

Sesshomaru clawed at his desk. Why would any man choose to settle down, get married and have children was beyond him. _All investment and no return_. Family was something Sesshomaru did not want to get sucked into. But the need to conquer the challenge that imposed itself in front of him was quickly out weighing the thought before hand away. He had little options in this matter. If a wife was what it was going to take to win; Sesshomaru would sure as hell do it.

He leaned back in this chair. "So the question now becomes who?" he said.

"How about Kagome?" Inuyasha prompted without much thought.

"I'm serious." Sesshomaru grunted. Practically everyone in the building knew that Kagome Higurashi was the office slut. Probably given every guy in the office at least a blowjob. Even both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru couldn't deny that they had her a couple of times.

"Kagura?"

"Too aggressive."

"This woman can't be anyone I see socially. I don't want people to think marriage is ever and option for me. I need a simple woman, sweet, elegantly dressed, educate, but not snobbish. No party girls." he added staring back out the window.

"If it's the simple and shy girls you want then why not look in your mail room?"

Sesshomaru turned to face Inuyasha quickly wondering what he was talking about.

"What's in my mail room?"

"My secretary told me that the hardworking ladies downstairs run a sort of _Sesshomaru fanclub_. Most of them have quiet a crush on you, apparently." With a snort he added. "Well, except for one."

"Oh really? And who does your secretary say this on is?" Sesshomaru asked with a slight hint of curiosity.

"Some woman named Sango." Inuyasha said.

A brunette with matching dark brown eyes and a soft mouth snaked through Sesshomaru mind. Polite and shy, the pretty lady who brought him his mail everyday never tried to catch his eye like most of the women in the office. She wore frumpy, conservative clothes to hide whatever she felt like she had to hide, but Sesshomaru had always a sneaking suspicion that what she was hiding was worth a look.

But he never knew. The woman had a demeanor that had home and hearth written all over it. And he stayed a million miles away from women like that.

"You know," Inuyasha began; a light glowed in his eyes that made Sesshomaru nervous. "She'd be perfect…_brother_."

"Perfect for what?" growled Sesshomaru.

"To play the role of your wife. I hear she's sweet and simple and smart. And she's definitely not someone you see socially." Inuyasha grinned. "There's also no chance of her wanting more from you because, hey, according to the office scuttle, she doesn't even like you at all." He chucked. "Damn, I never thought I'd live to see the day when a woman could resist _the great _Sesshomaru Taishou. I think I might be in love with this girl myself!" Inuyasha said before cracking up.

A scowl found its way to Sesshomaru face. "I'll tell _you_ what, _brother_. How about if I give you two minutes to get back to work before I fire you?"

Inuyasha stood up, still trying to stifle a couple of laughs, and headed for the door. "All right, all right. It was just a suggestion. I guess you don't need my help. You've always done _just fine_ with the ladies on your own.

"Just go." Sesshomaru muttered as the door closed behind him.

He leaned back into his chair. The idea to enlist a woman who didn't like him lingered. No strings attached, no calls afterwards, strictly business. That would make things neat a tidy when it was time for "divorce" wouldn't it?

His gaze flickered to the Miyazaki files that lay open on his desk. Challenges made a great life even better, if his first challenge was to persuade the head of Miyazaki Sweets to sell the company to him, why not enlist the help of a second challenge to do it? With a satisfied, confident smirk, Sesshomaru flipped through the file as he waited the arrival of his daily mail with uncharacteristic anticipation.

**a/n: **well yea…hope I didn't make anyone too OOC… -.-


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **why did I make sesshomaru a "candy man"?  
well one of my friends did a video of sesshomaru to the song lollipop by aqua…and it got to me.. :DD

**well here's the next chapter…I think I might have made some major ****OOC(s) for ****some characters plus sesshomaru and the others arent demons...i know...that would be nice but...yea...I'm sorry -.- **

**disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….things would have be way way way different if I did.  
**  
Chapter 2: coffee anyone?

Walking down the mailing room halls of Sesshomaru Enterprise, Sango Taijiya boredly pushed her cart, piled high with packages and letters on her way towards the elevator.

"Say hi to my boyfriend for me," Ayame Kakazu called out from the sorting area. "Let Mr. Taishou know that he can pick me up at seven for our date." She said before laughing uncontrollably.

"And since he changes women every week, tell him I'm available next Friday." Said Kikyo Hidaka, as she tried to balance several cups of coffee on a tray.

"Every week?" Sango laughed "try every hour on the hour."

Laughter filled the windowless room as the three ladies continued to joke and make flirtatious comments.

Sango soon made her way into the elevator "I have to find you guys some decent boyfriends. Sesshomaru Taishou is just not good enough for you." Said with a reassuring smile. But as the doors closed and she pressed the button for the penthouse on the top floor, her smile faded.

Admittedly Sesshomaru Taishou was one of the most gorgeous men Sango had ever seen, but he was also one of the most arrogant. He barely acknowledged anyone who didn't have more then 50k to back them up. And probably hadn't spoken more then two words to her in the year and a half she'd been bring him his mail.

But her opinion of him came from more than just his lack of polite communication. Sesshomaru Taishou was a grown-up version of Miroku Houshi, the terribly charming rich kid who stolen a poor girl's teenage heart, promised her love, taken her virginity, then dumped her flat. She knew from the painful experience that men like Sesshomaru Taishou could easily do the same.

She sighed heavily. Kami, she had bigger things to think about then the workaholic man who hardly knew life below the 38th floor. Like how on earth she was going to open her art school on low budget would afford her. Sure, her job in the mail room paid her full benefits and allowed her flexible hours, but the amount of saving she had kept wasn't even close to what she needed.

It was beginning to look as though her dreams would have to wait a while.

The elevator dinged and she pushed the cart down the hall. No spirit lifting music played on the executive floor, only the low sounds of deals being made came from behind the closed doors and through the busy hallways. She paused in front of Mr. Taishou's office, plastered on a sweet smile, smoothed her hair back, and lightly knocked on the door.

"Enter" came the same husky command that she heard every morning for the past year and a half.

Briskly and with purpose, Sango opened the door and moved into the room "Good morning, Mr. Taishou."

He glanced up and smiled "Good morning."

She hesitated, her brows knitted. She couldn't remember him ever look at her before, let alone smiling. Usually he would be to busy with paper work or on the phone. Quickly swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, she placed his mail in the wire mesh basket on the edge of the desk and tried to ignore the spicy scent of his cologne, which always seem to make her head spin whenever she got too close. "Your mail, sir."

"Thank you…"he said clearly not noticing the effect his smile was having on her "…Sango." He added in a smooth tone.

She froze. Sango? She had no idea that Sesshomaru Taishou even knew her name. What was going on here? And why was this guy giving her that smile, that unnerving, charming smile that promised more.

"Well…umm...have a good day, sir." She said trying not to stutter, and quickly turning to go. But the sleeve of her blouse had other plans, catching itself on the wire basket. Laughing nervously, she tugged on the stubborn fabric, trying to free herself. But it wouldn't budge. She gave it one last swift pull, but only managed to set the basket of mail flying. On a gasp, she lunged to catch it, hearing her shirt tear as she landed gracelessly on the floor.

With her heart slamming against her ribs and a shaky smile on her face, she raised the basket up in a sad show of victory, only to catch Sesshomaru Taishou's hawk-like stare. Trying to pretend that she was calm, she stood up and set the basket down firmly. And managing to knock over his cup of coffee.

Holding back a gasp and a couple of swears, she watched the stark stain spread across his desk.

"Ohmigod," she breathed, hearing him rush up beside her. "I'll clean it up right away."

"It's not a problem." His strong hands were on her shoulders pulling her close to his side away from the hot liquid and turned around and rang for his secretary with the push of a button "Rin, send housecleaning up with some paper towels."

Forgetting who he was and who she was for a second, Sango glanced up at the back of the Sesshomaru Taishou and drank in all 5 feet and 11 inches of him. His silky, long and unusually silver hair was neatly tied back in a low knot just like every other day. Almost tempted to reach out and touch it, Sango leaned in closer to him, almost drowning in he's smell, right before Sesshomaru turned around and caught her practically falling onto him. Looking in to his eyes, Sango could clearly see the highly acclaimed golden eyes that almost everyone in the building wooed over. Only two people in the entire city had eyes that color. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger half brother, who also happened to work in the same building, was the other, but somehow they didn't look like his older brother's. Sesshomaru's eyes looked like they could peer into your soul, look into the deepest, darkest, most vulnerable and well hidden part of it, and rip it out with out consent.

Quickly drifting back to reality, Sango saw Sesshomaru looking at her with his notorious cold stare, which yet charmed its way into her mind. She could see why every woman in this building had a crush on him. And why her best course if action was to get as far away from him as possible, as soon as possible.

But she didn't move.

After what seem like hours Sango was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry, Mr. Taish-

"Are you alright?" he asked cutting her off.

"Uhhh…yes thank for your…uhh concern…" said Sango as she realize how retarded she sounded. " I'm sorry, Mr. Taishou. I don't know what's wrong with me today…" adding an unconvincing laugh Sango slowly started backing away.

"Don't worry." he said "It'll be cleaned un momentarily." He quickly turned away from Sango, giving her a chance to get closer towards the door.

As he walked back behind his desk, a woman from housekeeping entered and silently mopped up the mess. She was gone in seconds. Only a couple of feet from the door Sango began to take long strides and was about to reach out towards the handle. She wasn't going to hang around and give him time to fire her.

"Stay, Sango." The sentenced sounded harsh, but his voice didn't comply with it. It sounded more like a request. A request from Sesshomaru Taishou.

"Do you need a safety pin or…"he began.

Almost forgetting that there was anything wrong with her shirt, Sango hastily put a hand over the tear in her white blouse.

"It's nothing really."

_I should have left as soon as you turned your back._

"It's just a shirt."

_I should get as far away from you possible.  
_

"So I'm going now." She said as she looked at him hoping he would dismiss her.

As he eased back into his chair, he motioned for her to take the opposite seat. "Why don't you sit down for a moment?"

Sango sighed inwardly and nervously walked back closer to Sesshomaru even though all her instincts told her to run. She perched herself on the very edge of the seat and blurted out "am I being fired? I'm very sorry about the coffee and the mail. Oh, the small fire in the mail room last week wasn't really my fault and…"

Sango could have sworn she saw a hint of laughter in his eyes as they soften to her rambling, but they hardened to the more accustomed cold stare the she knew just a quick.

"Sir?" questioned Sango as Sesshomaru looked as though he was in deep thought. He quickly turned his attention to her. His gaze on Sango sent a massive shiver run through her whole body.

"I need you to marry me Sango." He said he was trying to make conversation.

**a/n: hope that was okay…needs to go get some rest now :DDD  
r/r all comments are welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: thanks for the comments, much gratitude (: **

**slight kagome bashing in this one…its just the way I do so deal :D  
possible OOC(s) and kinda short... sorry**

**disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha…I only I did…. T-T**

___I need you to marry me Sango.  
_

Sango laughed. She actually broke out in an uncontrollable sea of laughs, almost falling out of her chair.

"You're not married." Sesshomaru said in a rough voice that sounded so sure, as his eyes practically burned into her.

Sango stopped laughing all of a sudden, was he serious, and looked straight into his eyes. "Excuse me?" she said as she started to straighten herself out. "Sir, marriage isn't something you just throw at someone you barely say two words to. And to add to that, you don't strike me at a marrying type."

"And I agree." He said quickly. "But, well…you see…" Sesshomaru found himself stumbling for the first time to find the right words. "I guess I didn't explain this enough." Sesshomaru said with an almost apologetic look.

"You mean you didn't explain _anything at all_." Sango corrected with grimace.

"Well, you see, I'm going to Kyoto for the weekend to spend some time with the head of a certain candy corporation. And I plan to buy the company from him and-"

Sango cocked her head to the side, "Well that's very nice, but what does that have to do with you wanting to marrying _me._" Sango said grinding her teeth together, as a feeble attempt to hold in a flood of swears.

"And well, the problem is, I'm fairly certain that he wants the company to go to a family man. And as you presumed, I'm not married or even in the market to be, which leaves me in a disconcerting position." he said as he started to feel his confidence coming back to him.

Sango slowly absorbed in the information as it all started to come together. "So you want me to lie to a man who simply just wants the best for his company, only to hand it to you so you can destroy it? I'm sorry, but I don't think I could live with that on my conscience."

Sesshomaru frowned. The way she put it made him sound like the bad guy. "I don't want to destroy the company itself; actually I'm trying to save it from those like Naraku Onigumo. I just want to help expand it as a branch of Sesshomaru Enterprise."

Sango sighed at the almost suitable answer, almost even considering saying yes.

"But don't get me wrong, this will be just be strictly business, I just need you to act as my wife for the weekend and after that we'll divorce, its simple."

"But why me, cant you just have one of your many women friends to help you out. Hell why not kill two birds with one stone, I am highly certain that Kagome is willing to do it, plus give you a _little more_. No scratch that, _alot more_" She said, her voice laced with acid.

"I _need _someone_ like you_." He said looking deep into her eyes.

"You barely even know me." She said weakly.

_And I know too much about you._

"I know, but I determined that it would be much simpler if I pretend to be married to someone that I don't see socially or have any previous relations with." He said blandly "Someone like you" he added; his voice suddenly rigged with what seemed like passion, in seconds.

But Sango knew this trick before, and fell flat on her face for it. Quickly standing up and walked towards the mail cart parked in near the door and stopped right before reaching up to the handle. "So it's just for the weekend?"

"Yes"

"And it's just business?"

"Of course" he said, confidently, as though he asked this of a million different women and every one of them, every time said yes, and this time would be a million and one.

Laughter erupting in her throat again. She couldn't help it. It was the most ridiculous idea she ever heard. But it was more ridiculous that he actually thought she was actually going to say yes.

"My answer is no" she said as she pushed her cart out the door as Sesshomaru watched it close behind her.

--

Sango Taijiya might have looked a shy innocent girl, but she sure gave it to him, Sesshomaru mused a few hours later as he walked into his office and left his door open for his younger brother to walk in with the info he needed. Sesshomaru didn't know too many women like that. He was rarely surprised by people, even more rarely rejected by them.

And in less then ten minutes Sango Taijiya had accomplished both.

She intrigued him. Her long brown hair was simply pulled into a sophisticated ponytail that itched his fingers to run his fingers through her hair. Her curves were hidden under her clothing, which only furthered his quickly growing obsession with her. Her soft full lips, scream, begged, pleaded for him to kiss them. So there was certainly no denying his attraction to her. She had something that most women gave him freely. She kept herself to herself, not throwing herself at his feet. But she easily spoke her mind. She made it clear to him that she was different from the others, but worth the wait. Still, it was just an attraction, they were as different as night and day, it wouldn't work. And if he kept reminding himself that, then things would be back to normal. He would eventually forget about her, right?

But right now, he had to get Sango to agree to his arrangement.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I got the info you wanted." Said Inuyasha as he walked into the office, through the file on the table and plopped down in the chair in front of Sesshomaru. His brother walked into Inuyasha office only a few minutes after Sango walked out of his office and gave him 3 hours to find out all he could about Sango Taijiya.

Sesshomaru already knew she had all the right qualities; smart, quick and attractive, all a must for a good corporate wife. She need some help with her wardrobe, but that could be taken care of in an afternoon. But her most valuable asset was the fact that her personal and inexplicable dislike for him would keep their arrangement total professional, or so he hoped.

As Sesshomaru picked up the file and skimmed through the information.

"She's an aspiring artist. Graduated early from a very refined art school in 2002. Teaches an art class not far from here. She buys mint chocolate-chip-ice-cream every Friday night after work, and she turns 23 this Sunday." Inuyasha said not even looking up at Sesshomaru as he was playing games on his cell phone.

"Anything else?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Actually I did find out something that might be helpful" he said looking up.

"Well?" Sesshomaru growled growing with impatience.

As he listened to his younger half brother, Sesshomaru smirked.

**a/n: enjoy? Comment. (:**_******  
**_


End file.
